Eight Minutes with Lucy
by lightning.cat9
Summary: Lucy is pulled into the latest game: Eight mInutes with lucy... There will be ErLu and maybe some Lucy x Lisanna, Cana, I dunno other people... But Mostly ErLu! Very little lemon...Lot of Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I was enjoying another day at the guild. Maybe I should go on a job...

I then heard a giggle. That could be anything. But I knew already who it was. An evil mischievous giggle. I looked towards the bar counter. Sure enough, Mirajane and Lisanna were giggling and...did she point at me?! This is bad!

"Natsu!" I grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him up from where he was sitting.

"What? I was eating.." he moaned.

"We have to go on a mission! Now!" I exclaimed. He shrugged. "Okay. I guess so." was his response.

"Go grab a mission. I'll be hiding outside." I told him. He walked off. I hastily walked towards the door. I was so close to freedom! Thiiiiiis close!

"LUCY!" a song-like voice called. I warily turned around. Mira and Lisanna were waving with smiles on their faces. To any outsider, they looked like angels. But I was terrified.

"I'm on my way out. Mira, Lisanna," I stuttered. "Sorry."

Mira rushed up to me. "Oh, come on," she cooed. "You'd stay for your friend, right!"

"I don't know...I-i gues-"

"All right," she cheered, then dragged me to the broom closet which Lisanna was cleaning. _Broom Closet? Why..._

_OH NO. NONONONONONO. i SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING! Help meeeee!_

Natsu walked up to me with a flyer in his hand. "Hey, Luce, do you still want to..." he stared at everything. "Oh, ok, I guess we're not going on the job." He walked away to put the flyer back. "No, Natsu, I do-"

Mira grinned. "Let's just play the game, Lucy! It's fun, I promise you!"

"You might even find your lover!" Lisanna whispered. In a second, Mira's hand was over her sister's mouth. "We're not supposed to.."she mumbled some things I couldn't hear and Lisanna nodded understandingly.

"I didn't mean that! Like friend love! Not.. you know!" she hurried, then gave her sister a big hug. "Like I love Mira!" Mira hugged her back, and I was taken aback by the cuteness of it all.

"Okay, everyone! Let's play my game!" Everyone looked up and started walking outside. Uh-oh. I think I know what Mirajane wants to do next... Here it comes.

Mira sniffled. There was a tear in her eye and Lisanna put her arm around her sister. "It's okay, Mira.."

Mira shook her head. "It's just," she sniffed, "no one ever wants to play my games.. and I try to make them fun...because..I love this guild! And I work so hard! " She broke into sobs.

Everyone who wasn't out the door walked back in.

"All right, we'll play." Gray mumbled.

Mirajane smiled and stopped crying. "Thank you! I love guys!"

"Okay! So I choose a name from this hat, and whoever I call has to spend eight minutes with Lucy! It's my own version of Seven minutes in Heaven! Except it's not seven minutes, it's eight, and it's not really Heaven, it's Lucy." She said. I face palmed.

"Okay, first name!" she pointed at Lisanna.

Lisanna pulled a name from the hat. "M-me." she read slowly.

* * *

**Fear not, ErLu fans! Erza shall come later! Thx for reading! ^o^  
**


	2. Lisanna

**I am so sorry I took so long- this chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be longer and have some lemon-y content. X3**

Lucy's POV

Okay. I thought there would only be boys in this...but okay. I might be bi, because I realized that there are some girls I really like. And by some girls, I mean Erza. And by Erza, I mean the sweet, beautiful redhead that loves strawberry shortcake. But this is fine I guess. I mean, nothing's going to happen- Lisanna isn't bi, right?

I walked in the closet, with Lisanna following me.

"Say 'SIXTEEN', if you need more time!" Mira sang as she closed the door.

I sat down on a box. Lisanna sat down across me.

"Hi," I said to her with a smile. She smiled softly.

"Hi."

An awkward silence filled the very small room. I could practically feel the tension. But why? I have nothing against Lisanna. Does she have something against me?

Finally, she said something.

"Lucy, I know that you know I still like Natsu," she caught her breath, "but since everyone thinks you two were meant for each other, don't let me get in your way. Okay?"

"Eh? You think I like Natsu?" I asked incredulously. "So not true," I scoffed.

"But- but- everyone thinks that! They even have a couple name for you! Its-"

"Whaaaaaaat?" I screeched. "A couple name?"

"Yeah," Lisanna nodded. "NaLu."

NaLu? NaLu? NALU? "NALUUUU?" I curled into fetal position near the corner and started muttering stuff, like 'my life' and 'NaLu'...

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried. "I was joking!"

I sat back up and squinted at her. "You are the worst liar ever," I hissed.

"I know! I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"All right. I'm out," I said and grabbed the doorknob. The door pushed open and we walked out.

"Heyyyy, it hasn't been eight minutes yet!" Mira exclaimed.

"I'm done, Mira. Done!" I said angrily.

"Wait!" she cried desperately. "The next person is...NATSU!"

NATSU. I froze in my tracks and slowly turned around to face her. "Don't even think about it.." I muttered menacingly.

"Mira, call another one," Lisanna whispered. Mirajane reached into the hat and stared at the paper. Lisanna looked at it, and yelled,

"Erza!"

Erza...?


	3. Erza- finally!

**Warning" Lots of Yuri. Lots of lemon. For those of you who are hardcore lemon, I'm sorry if I let you down~**

Erza's POV

I heard Lisanna yell my name. I'm just enjoying my strawberry shortcake, then I see everyone staring at me. What's going on? Is there cake on my face or something?

"What?" I asked everyone.

"Erza, you get to spend eight minutes with Lucy," Mira smiled. _L-Lucy? _Talk about nice timing. I got up from where I was sitting, and walked to the broom closet.

"All right, Lucy," I pretended to sigh, "Let's get this over with."

We walked into the closet.

Normal POV

"Hi, Erza," she grinned, then frowned. "Ugh. I can't believe that the guild has made a couple name for me and Natsu! Just...it's...ew!"

"So you don't like Natsu?"

"Of course not!" Lucy blushed.

"Then...who do you like?" Erza prayed the answered was her.

"Um,...I don't...well, she's really cute, and she can be sweet, even though a lot of people don't know it. And she's just... perfect," Lucy said, staring into her eyes.

"Is it-" Erza started.

"You?" Lucy blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth.

"Is it?" Erza smiled.

"Wait, you don't want to kill me?" she asked.

Erza chuckled. "Of course not. Actually, I like you, too..."

Lucy's entire world seemed to shine a little more. She smiled brightly.

"In fact," Erza said, "I have something to show you."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"It's a new outfit. I've been saving it for...someone special," she said, and began to ex-quip.

Lucy stared at the shift in her clothing and was taken by surprise at the end. Erza was wearing her Suit of Seduction-

Lucy gasped. "That was made for you," she said. Erza nodded. "I know."

"I love you," they said in sync. Lucy took a step closer to Erza and took both of her hands. Erza's eyes widened slightly as she blushed. Lucy leaned close to her and gave her a kiss. The lasted for about five seconds, then they parted. Erza stared into her eyes and kissed Lucy back, then bit her lip softly. Lucy gasped and Erza stuck her tongue into Lucy's mouth and felt the inside. Lucy's hands escaped Erza's and crept around her back, feeling pulling down Erza's suit. Erza pulled away from Lucy slightly to take a breath and say something. "Not fair," she gasped and pulled off Lucy's vest. Lucy took Erza's suit off, until she was standing in only her undergarments.

Erza pulled Lucy's skirt down so they were even. Lucy began to massage Erza's tits and Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy. Suddenly, Erza fell back with Lucy on top of her. They began to pull off each others undergarments. Lucy tossed Erza's bra to the side and went for her tits. Erza moaned, but her hands wanted to have fun, too. She began to go for Lucy's entrance. Lucy gasped as her legs jerked from the quick contact. Erza massaged her entrance as Lucy moaned unwillingly. Suddenly, Erza stopped and Lucy looked up.

"Why did you-" she whispered.

"My turn," Erza said deviously. Lucy's lips parted, but then she smiled and reached for Erza's entrance. She began to massage it as Erza voiced her excitement. Her back arched as Lucy pressed her fingers harder. Erza's entire body tingled until Lucy pulled away.

She put her face in front of Erza's clit and began to lick it. Erza moaned more, slightly began to relax. Suddenly, the doorknob rattled. Lucy's eyes widened, because in about a moment, the entire guild would see her and Erza playing around.

"SIXTEEN!" Erza yelled and the doorknob stopped rattling.

"Okay!" Mira's sing-song voice called from outside.

Lucy smiled at Erza. "Nice job," she said to her.

"I know," she replied. "Now continue." Lucy kissed Erza, as they continued their fun.

**Oh my.. kinda awkward for the writer, but I'm finished! XD If anyone has any requests- comment or PM~**


	4. Levy

Normal POV

'Maybe this game isn't so bad after all,' Lucy thought. She sat on the bar counter next to Mirajane.

"So, who's next, Mira?" she asked with a new found confidence. Mira smiled and dug her hand in the hat filled with names. She pulled one out, and read the name out loud.

"Levy-chan!" she sang. From the center of the guild, Levy blushed.

Gajeel, who was sitting next to her, smirked. "Have fun, shrimp," he said. Levy hit him on the head with her book and walked towards the closet.

Levy walked into the closet nervously, and Lucy was pushed in after her. The door shut while Lisanna yelled, "Eight Minutes, you two!"

Lucy smiled softly at Levy.

"Are you okay, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked. "You're all red."

Levy looked up, but avoided Lucy's eyes. "I'm f-fine, Lu-chan," she mumbled.

Lucy was worried. Levy was never like this: extremely red and stutter-y. She took Levy's hand and checked her pulse. Levy began to blush even more.

As Lucy looked into her friend's eyes, she starting thinking that Levy was cute. '_Cute_?' a voice in Lucy's head exclaimed. 'L_evy-chan is smart, adorable, and kind- too bad there aren't any guys like that..' _ Lucy completely agreed with the voice in her head, except for the guy part.

'Screw guys!' Lucy thought, 'Levy's better than any guy!'

Meanwhile in Levy's head- '_Just confess to her already! There's no one else here to ruin your moment,'_ the voice in her head was yelling. She squeezed her eyes shut, and took a moment to regroup. Then she looked into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy was blushing softly too.

"Um, Lu-chan," she whispered. "I have something very important to tell you."

"I have something, too."

"All I can say..."

Lucy's heart raced. Is she going to say...?

"I'm in love with you," Levy said and quickly put her face in her hands. Lucy found this incredibly cute.

She moved Levy's hands out of the way and stared at her.

"I love you, too," she said. Levy smiled softly. o/o

"So this is what love is," she said.

Lucy shrugged. "Part of it." Lucy then did what she wanted to for so long. She leaned towards Levy, and Levy leaned towards her, and they closed the gap between their lips.

When they finally pulled away, Levy sighed. "I don't want eight minutes to end."

"It's perfect," Lucy sighed, "this moment is perfect."

They kissed one last time before the door opened.

**Sorry if Levy was a little OOC  
**

**~Um, this is going to be the last chapter of this story, so if anyone wants to continue it, feel free to-  
**

**Also, I'm going to delete all my stories from my account, so if anyone wants them, TAKE EM**

**Cool? 'kay**


End file.
